Inazuma Eleven Strikers
'Inazuma Eleven Strikers '(イナズマイレブンストライカズ, Inazuma Irebun Sutoraikazu) ''is an Inazuma Eleven spinoff for the Nintendo Wii, featuring characters from the original DS games, and the main characters of Inazuma Eleven GO. It was released in Japan on the 16th of July, 2011 and in Europe on the 28th of September 2012 by © LEVEL-5 inc. Gameplay The new features of the game include high quality 3D characters and graphics, and each character when calling out their hissatsu are fully voiced by their respective seiyuus. The game artwork of GO is more based off the anime artwork, rather than its previous notable DS game artwork. Also, it seems there is a new game system being introduced to the Inazuma Eleven Strikers Wii, and you are now able to move at a third person/first person zoom-up view, with everything — from surroundings to characters, in 3D as stated before. Playable Teams *Raimon 1 *Teikoku *Zeus *Raimon 2 *Chaos *Alien Gakuen *Dark Emperors *Inazuma Japan *Neo Japan *Sekai Senbatsu *Dark Angel *Ogre Gakuen *Girls Team Guests (from ''Inazuma Eleven GO) *Matsukaze Tenma *Shindou Takuto *Tsurugi Kyousuke *Nishizono Shinsuke *Kirino Ranmaru Special Characters (how to unlock them) *Endou Kanon (buy Raimon 1 Endou, Raimon 2 Endou, and Inazuma Japan Endou) *Shin Teikoku Sakuma (buy Teikoku Sakuma and Inazuma Japan Sakuma) *Shin Teikoku Genda (buy Teikoku Genda and Neo Japan Genda) *Shin Teikoku Fudou (buy Inazuma Japan Fudou) *Fire Dragon Nagumo (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi) *Fire Dragon Suzuno (buy Fire Dragon Aphrodi) *Raimon Shadow (buy Dark Emperor Shadow) *Mikage Sennou Sugimori (buy Dark Emperor Sugimori) *Kidokawa Seishuu Nishigaki (buy Dark Emperor Nishigaki) *Inazuma Eleven GO Characters (Beat Girls Team in Fujitsu Mode and buy them from the shop) Password Characters Japanese Version *Tamano Gorou = えんどうセンパイ (Endou senpai) *Gouenji Masato = ごうえんじいとこ (Gouenji itoko) *Miyasaka Ryou = かぜまるこうはい (Kazemaru kouhai) *Henktacker = ガルシルドさま (Garshield sama) *Demonio Strada = きどうにソックリ (Kidou ni sokkuri) *Kamezaki Kappa = でんせつのぶいん (Densetsu no buin) *Otomura Gakuya = ノリノリリズム! (Norinori rhythm!) English Version *Tamano Gorou = markfriend *Gouenji Masato = axelcousin *Miyasaka Ryou = nathanfriend *Henktacker = lordzoolan *Demonio Strada = justlikejude *Kamezaki Kappa = legendary *Otomura Gakuya = coolrhythm Trivia *Touko is the only female on the Japanese cover of the game box-art. **Ulvida is the only female of the English cover of the game box-art *Wonder Life has recently released a strategy guide for Inazuma Eleven Strikers. *In Inazuma Eleven Strikers, you can play with Tsurugi, Shindou, Tenma, Shinsuke and Kirino. *This game will have an expansion called Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme. *At the beginning of October Level-5 posted in Inazuma Eleven Strikers official website several suggestion teams. *In all of the matches, Tsurugi wears his own clothing, unless the team's kit is Raimon GO's kit. Screenshots 06.jpg|Dark Angel, Chaos and Neo Japan in Coro Coro scan. RaimonWii.jpg|Raimon in the game. ChaosWii.jpg|Chaos in the game. Dark EmperorsWii.jpg|Dark Emperors in the game. Inazuma Japan Wii.png|Inazuma Japan in game. FFI Teams Wii.png|FFI All-Stars Neo JapanWii.jpg|Neo Japan in the game. Dark AngelsWii.jpg|Dark Angel in the game. OgreWii.jpg|Ogre in the game. Girls_team_ina11_strikers.png|Inazuma Girls in the game. Kanonstrikers.jpg|Endou Kanon in game. 01.png|Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto and Tsurugi Kyousuke in the game. team01.jpg|Team Hero Selection (Level-5 Suggestion) team02.jpg|Team Fast Drilling (Level-5 Suggestion) team03.jpg|Team Twink (Level-5 suggestion) team04.jpg|Team Blindfold (Level-5 suggestion) team05.jpg|Team Blue Hair (Level-5 suggestion) 271854_inazuma_eleven_strikers.jpg.jpg|Team selection screen. Foto+Inazuma+Eleven+Strikers.jpg|Multiplayer team changes screen. inazumaelevenstrikers_15.jpg|Multiplayer Mode. Inazuma Eleven Strikers The Characters.jpg|The Characters Video thumb|300px|left|Inazuma Eleven strikers opening Links * English site Category:Games